


Post

by APgeeksout



Category: Banshee (TV)
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, Gen, Post-Series, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: She has no reason to think he’ll receive any mail she sends to the PO Box scrawled across the back of the otherwise-blank postcard from Truth or Consequences, NM. No reason to expect that, even if he is living in the desert and checking his mail, he has any interest in pictures from the Banshee Elementary Penny Carnival.





	Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



She has no reason to think he’ll receive any mail she sends to the PO Box scrawled across the back of the otherwise-blank postcard from Truth or Consequences, New Mexico. No reason to expect that, even if he is living in the desert and checking his mail, he has any interest in pictures from the Banshee Elementary Penny Carnival.

Still, she snugs a few snapshots - Lotus perched in the hot-seat at the BSD Dunk-Tank, where he himself once sat, giving her an inscrutable look while Gordon wound up; Bunker taking a knee in the grass to help his stepson frame his throw at the target; Max grinning and holding aloft a prize bagged goldfish - into an envelope alongside a clipping of Deva’s first byline in the school paper (on-the-ground coverage of a marijuana-legalization rally) and the glossy tourist brochure for the B&B opening up on the grounds of what used to be Proctor’s estate.

She picks out another shot from her back porch, the lilac bush front and center. It’s grown tall and broad since Job helped her plant the spindly sapling on one of their dark days together that Spring.

There’s also no reason to assume that Job will be with him - without a doubt, he’s keeping tabs, but he doesn’t need to be there in person for that, any more than he was during all the years he kept track of her (or even now, when she knows there’s no way the bank could possibly make so many errors in her favor over the course of a single year) - but she doodles an _XO, Carrie_ across the back and tucks it in anyway. If she’s wrong, it’ll hardly be the most egregious mistake she’s made.  If she’s right, then they’ll be in touch, one way or another.


End file.
